To Divide and Conquer
by Voice of the Shadow Realm
Summary: Aizen labelled him as a 'problem child' and threw him aside. Renji has passed through more hands than he cared to admit to in his youth, he had hoped it would be different here. But the continuous shifting and palming off only made him more determined to prove himself. Renji's difficult rise to Lieutenant.
1. The Problem Child

_**Author's Note;**_

After being persuaded by both my brothers I finally delved into the world of Bleach. If I am honest, I never imagined it would be as intense and well developed as it is. I never thought I would ever like any of the characters…

How wrong was I?

I'm completely in love with the story. I love how well developed the characters are, the depth and realism injected into each of them. I love several characters that I was so sure would grate on my nerves, Rongiku, Toshiro, even Rukia. I adore them all. And then there is Renji Abarai, I hated him so much when he was first introduced; he was a jerk through and through. But as his story was slowly revealed I fell for him so much harder than I ever expected.

He has levels, dimensions, and the kind of character fanfiction writer's dream of. And so after scouring fanfiction I discovered that there was a severe lack of stories revolving around his climb to Lieutenant of squad six. It is known that he was first in squad 5, and then transferred to squad 11, before finally reaching the rank of squad six's Lieutenant. It is also known that Aizen betrayed him along with Izuru and Hinamori. In Aizen's own words, Renji was the problem child of the three that he insisted on assigning into his squad.

So now I have my hands on Renji's basic back story… I am soooo gonna have fun with elaborating this.

**To Divide and Conquer.**

_**Part 1; Division 5 – Captain Aizen.**_

**Chapter 1. The Problem Child.**

Aizen, Captain of the Fifth Division, sat shrouded in the warm shadows cast by the small lamp at his desk. His troubled eyes flickered with the naked flame before dark lashes slid closed over them. The tense muscles in his forehead slackened a little and his chin sagged a little more heavily into the interlocked fingers that supported it. In his mind, he sorted through his thoughts, sifting aside the tedious and the unnecessary tribulations concerned with the running of a squad in the Gotei 13. The petty squabbling's between the un-seated officers were easily brushed aside, easily dealt with by a single stern word, but at this moment he had neither the patience nor desire to quell and soothe, his heart was deeply perturbed.

His focus was concentrated solely upon the shift in his ranks as Gin Ichimaru, his former Lieutenant, had now been awarded his own squad. Though it would be several months before the man was actually required to assume his new role in the Third Division, thus allowing Aizen to reshuffle his seated Officers and assign a new Lieutenant, afflicting as little disruption as possible. He was grateful for this reprieve; the disruption of promotion had thrown up a small dust cloud of rumours and apprehension and excitement amongst his newer officers. One such rumour concerned him greatly. The sudden revelation of opportunity had not gone unnoticed by a very driven young man in his lower seated officers and he had made no effort to disguise his ambition. A young man, who, Aizen lamented, could pose somewhat of a problem to those ambitions of his own.

* * *

Kira Izuru nimbly whirled aside, his kosode sleeve catching the very tip of the standard katana as he dodged the slash. His back now to his assailant and white blonde hair falling into his face over his left eye made him somewhat vulnerable to the next strike. But the young Reaper knew this, he expected the next attack to angle from his blind side, and it did. His lips crooked into a smirk, his opponent had taken the bait, they always did. Trained to exploit weaknesses and hindrances, Izuru purposely wore his hair in this way to keep control of the battle and force his enemy's hand. So as the katana blade carved down toward his throat Izuru rolled beneath the swing and ended his dodge lightly on the balls of his feet, pivoting around to face the other swordsman and bringing the flat of his blade against a shoulder and spinning to reverse their positions.

'Tch.' The tut burst from the others lips, but not in frustration, it was a noise of approval. Izuru was trying to expose him by attacking from behind, it was a clever move and yet, so very predictable. The swinging katana arm slammed down on the ground, thick fingers spread over the hilt so not to snap his knuckles as well as to spread his weight as he kicked his feet over his angled body. A sandaled heel clipped Izuru's wrist and pressed down firmly as the second young Reaper propelled his body over in his flip, landing in a crouch, once again facing Izuru, with his katana in hand.

'That was a pretty smart dodge, Izuru.' The deep guttural voice growled. The primal edge managing to obscure none of the fondness expressed in the words.

Izuru flexed his fingers around his katana's hilt gingerly and winced. _**'Damn him! He hit a pressure point.'**_ Icy flames lanced through his hand and wrist at every movement, it hurt but he could still fight.

Izuru narrowed his sharp blue eyes at his opponent's rust-red ones, despite the sharp twinges in his wrist from the kick he felt elated by the approving words the other had graced him with. The other Reaper was highly praised for his swordsmanship, his quick reflexes and hand to hand combat abilities. He held every skill deemed desirable by Division Eleven's Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. There had even been whispers of a heated argument between the two Captains over the young man's placement, his suitability for Eleventh Division weighing against the simple fact that Aizen wanted him to remain with his comrades who were both placed with his Division.

But somehow, despite the weak and shaky argument, Aizen had still claimed him for his own Division and Zaraki had slunk away, grumbling as he did so.

And for that, Izuru was thankful to his Captain.

The other Reaper rose to his full height, stretching his back as he did so and wincing as his spine protested with a few loud pops. He was tall, much taller than almost all of the female Reapers, taller than a vast many of the males as well.

'Damn it.' He grunted cupping a hand to his shoulder and digging his fingers into the flesh there. After a minute or two, his self-massage paused and his brow knitted downwards as he flashed an accusing glare at the blonde haired man and pulled his hand from under the neckline of his kosode, noting the crimson smear across his fingertips. 'Hey, Izuru, you cut me!'

Izuru paled slightly, lifting his katana to eye level and inspecting his blade. Sure enough there was a bright red smear decorating the clean metal. He was sure that he had struck with only the flat. Guilt pooled heavily into his belly and the sight, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. 'I-I'm sorry, Renji. I thought-'

Renji carefully sheathed his katana at his hip and shrugged, his eyes closing in nonchalance. 'It's alright. Just a scratch.' They stood in comfortable silence for a moment before Renji's lashes parted again. 'What about you?'

The question caught Izuru off guard and he blinked foolishly for a moment. Sniggering lightly at his sparring partner's confusion, Renji lifted his hand and flicked his fingers at him. 'Your hand. I noticed you were struggling to hold your sword after your roll. Did you catch it on something?'

Realization seeped into his eyes and a wave of humiliation crept along his neck followed swiftly by a stab of frustration. Renji thought he had been clumsy, thought that **he** had injured himself. 'No! You stomped on it!'

'Huh? I did?' Renji frowned, his once red eyebrows tugging down in contemplation.

Izuru scowled at him. 'As you pulled that idiotic flip. You used my wrist as a vaulting block, you great brute.' Despite the red flush on his cheeks, Izuru hadn't really the heart to actually hold a grudge or really be angry with his friend. Especially when the red-head's lips curved into that boyish smirk of his, reminding Izuru just how young his friend actually was.

'I thought it looked kinda cool. Like all ninja style.'

Izuru shook his head once as an exasperated chuckle escaped his lips. 'How did you ever become a seated officer straight out of the Academy?' He sheathed his own katana with grace and then circled his injured wrist, gasping slightly at the ache lancing along his forearm.

Renji shrugged, folding his arms behind his head and tilted his chin away from his friend. 'I'm one of the lowest seats though. Hardly high enough in the pecking order for my liking.' His boyish smile had vanished underneath the usual serious frown that he wore.

Izuru was surprised to see the tense working of Renji's jaw as he seemed to gnaw the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. The blonde Reaper didn't like it when his boisterous and playful friend suddenly slipped into one of his sullen moods, they were unpredictable and he couldn't understand why the switch would flip so quickly. Those rust coloured eyes would mist over and the wide shoulders would snap tight, and his reiatsu would flare up suddenly, rolling from his body in thick palpable waves.

'I hate to ask, Renji, but where do you…'

Izuru flinched as the darkened eyes turned to hold his timid gaze, a broad hand wrapping around the hilt of his sealed Zanpakutou, his wordless conformation made Izuru's spine snap taunt. 'But that's impossible. You're not skilled enough for that spot yet.' He flinched under the flash of fury that crossed Renji's face, the curl of his lip forced him back a step.

'Not skilled enough?' The words were hurled at him with a snarl that made his skin crawl.

'You haven't even figured out how to release your Zanpakutou's true form yet.' Izuru protested. 'There is no way that you'd ever make Lieutenant with a sealed sword.'

Izuru's eyes snapped wide as Renji's katana swept toward his body, the sharp cutting edge angled toward pale flesh as if this were a true battle now, their friendly sparring forgotten in Renji's sudden flare of temper. Izuru panicked and ducked the swing; he hadn't even seen his sparring partner draw his blade until it had almost cut him. Rolling behind Renji, the blonde man slammed his palms to the ground with enough force to propel him to his feet and turn, his hands gripping his katana's hilt securely as he swung up to block.

The jolt jarred through his sword, pain flared from his already injured wrist but Izuru ground his teeth together in determination and pushed back with both blade and his reiatsu. The sudden push and flare startled the red head that bore down on him and forced him to pull back.

'If you know how to do it, Izuru,' Renji sneered as his feet skimmed the dirt in a retreating skid. 'Then show me! Help me learn to release it.'

'Are you insane, Abarai?' Izuru hollered, lowering his katana. 'You don't draw your sword edge on a comrade with the intent to use it!'

Renji's eyes narrowed at the raised voice of his friend and opponent, he lowered his head between his broad shoulders and rocked up on his toes, readying himself for the rush. 'Oh, I intend to use it.' One foot slid backward, spreading his weight.

Izuru watched him warily, despite his larger size Renji was fast. Easily fast enough to land a hit and dodge retaliation if he let his focus waver for even a second. For several long moments both Soul Reapers simply scowled and tensed, bravado and unspoken threats exchanged with just a narrowing of their eyes.

And then Renji roared. Flying forward, katana held in both hands and jutting from hip height, he swung at Izuru with his full strength. Steel on steel screamed as the blades dragged along each other's length, ringing softly when they finally parted. Izuru grunted as the jarring impact reignited the agony in his injured wrist but he didn't have time to dwell on it, pivoting around he swept upwards to block Renji's vicious down stroke.

'Stop this, Renji!' He grated, his voice straining under the effort of holding the larger Soul Reaper back, and struggling against the sudden explosion in opposing reiatsu. 'This is not the way to achieve your Zanpakutou's Shikai, and you know it!' Digging his heels into the earth, Izuru hurled his body forward and tried furiously to force the other back. Then he swallowed an agonized whimper as Renji's broad hand crashed down upon his wounded wrist and dug his fingers in, gaining purchase and whirling them both around so that Izuru's back slammed up against the wall that ran the boundaries of the training grounds.

Renji threw his body forwards until his face dominated Izuru's vision, his hand still crushing the slender Reaper's wrist. 'I have to get stronger.' Renji groaned, the hurt in his eyes flashed through the primal gleam. Izuru watched the shifting shadows of his friend's face, emotion contorted his features. 'I can't keep losing them.'

Casting his blue eyes down to the katana pressed flat to his chest, Izuru felt his lids snap wider in surprise. Renji's blade gleamed and rippled, lifting his gaze to hold the stormy eyes of the larger Reaper he gasped. Reiatsu rolled around him, coiling and crushing and suffocating. Had he imagined the contortion of Renji's Zanpakutou?

'You can't keep chasing after her.'

Renji's eyes flashed, a dark warning edging into the bright disks that usually held so much charm and mischief, loyalty and strength, and it unnerved the blonde man. 'You can't keep tormenting yourself like this.' Izuru saw a slight shift in Renji's focus, his sudden burst of rage slipping back behind its mask. Carefully, Izuru raised his hand; the one Renji wasn't crushing, and covered his friend's wide fingers with his own. 'You have to now look at what's the best path for you, not anyone else. You must cut your own path now, she's made hers, and they no longer face the same destination.'

Izuru felt Renji move. He saw the palm slam into his chest and Renji's face had vanished from his immediate proximity. And then the pain raged. Izuru dropped to his knees, fingers pressing to his chest in surprise. Another flare in Renji's reiatsu and it crushed him further against the ground, this time, he was positive that he saw the steel of the other katana warp. Renji was trying to force the release of his swords Shikai with his unstable energy.

Renji's knuckles bleached white under the strain of his grip, his wrist locking in preparation for the lunge that he knew was coming. His focus shifted briefly away from watching the fallen Izuru, lifting his blade and crossing it over his chest as he swung around into a block, protecting himself from the Zanpakutou of-

'Momo?'

Momo Hinamori scowled darkly at Renji's confusion, her sword pressing his down toward the earth harmlessly. 'That's enough, Renji. Stand down!'

She was tiny, dwarfed by Renji's large form, delicate and soft, like a rose, and yet she was strong and able to pin his blade with ease. Even when Renji struggled to haul his blade free, his challenge obvious in his scowl, Momo still held his gaze; her warning rang clear in her eyes.

'Stand down, Renji!'

* * *

Part one, chapter one complete. Hopefully drumming up some interest.


	2. Turbulence and Ambition

_**Author's Note;**_

I'm back again. I'll attempt not to ramble too much in this authors note. I felt I should enlighten you to my ideas on formatting this story. I have divided it into 3 parts, with each part constructed of several chapters each, and thus giving a kind of trilogy within the story without thinking up 3 separate titles. It seems kind of lazy, however it'll make it far more manageable for me to write as a long story, and easier for you guys to follow and digest.

Hopefully this chapter will flow more easily, the last chapter may have felt a little stiff and too quickly paced, not to mention very short. I am now feeling a little more comfortable in the Bleach fandom, especially while toying with such a beloved character. I hope my Renji does not deviate too far from the cannon character though I'm writing him how I think he would have been and I see him as out of place Division 5 due to his natural aggressive attitude to fighting and fierce loyalty to those who are close to him, same as I think his tactical abilities came later on hindered by to his brash nature. I hope people like what I have planned for his development in my fan-girl universe.

I've also noticed that I seem to be naturally writing this as a Renji/Izuru fiction so I have made the changes to the specifications for this story, I've started to fall in love with Izuru Kira, the poor guy had it really rough in the SS arc and since then I just keep seeing a strong relationship, either romantic or platonic, between the two. I see Renji being more himself and relaxed around Izuru rather than Rukia despite the childhood history between them. I have become an Abarai-Kira fan girl.

Thank you for the reviews so far, feedback is greatly appreciated, trolls/flames will be deleted and reported, and constructive criticism is always welcome.

(Watching the Bount arc, Uryuu gets some loving first… who'd have thunk it?)

**To Divide and Conquer.**

_**Part 1; Division 5 – Captain Aizen.**_

**Chapter 2. Turbulence and Ambition.**

He sighed quietly, breath skimming over his lips and warming the inside crook of his elbow. Renji was brooding. His inked brows and tribal swirls creased in a soft frown as his glazed over gaze failed to focus on anything in front of him, and yet his pupils dilated and flickered, following the images that his mind insisted on showing him. Izuru wounded; his wide, frightened eyes as Renji lunged at him, lips twisted into a snarl, his Zanpakutou drawn and slashing toward him. The dark fury that shadowed Momo's usually soft features as she trapped his blade, the betrayal and hurt that shone through her anger when she held his dangerous glare and instructed him to back off. Snapping his hand to his face and, punching his knuckles to his eyes, Renji rubbed. Hoping to erase the images into darkness and white stars as he slid down into a slouch, perched on a high branch of a cherry tree that grew within the boundaries of Division Five's training field, one knee drawn up to support his folded arms and his chin resting on top of them, the other leg dangled acting as a counterweight to balance him.

He had been busy all morning, after dismissing the usual team of two Reapers who had been allocated the chore of clearing the training grounds, Renji had thrown himself into the task of sorting through the damaged equipment, clearing away the debris from the new recruits induction drills and cleaning down the wooden training Zanpakutou, anything to distract him from remembering the previous day's events. The task was usually set to a team of two or three unseated officers, such menial tasks were only ever allocated to ranked officers as punishment and Renji had been assigned to them several times before, his fiery temper and stubborn -almost bordering on rebellious- loyalty often acting as his catalyst in his downward spiral into disobeying orders. But, no one had set him to the task this time; both Kira and Hinamori had agreed to not report the incident to the Captain, unwilling to see their friend reprimanded for his momentary lapse of control. And so, the red head had taken the decision upon himself to act as his own disciplinarian, much like his two friends had when taking the decision upon themselves to not involve the higher ups. It was the least he could do to show his appreciation of their friendship.

Sweat damp skin prickled as another, slightly cooler breeze kicked up, he only half wore his _shihakusho_, _kosode_ open and rolled beneath the _obi_ at his waist, allowing the late autumn breezes to tickle over his newly raw flesh. He winced slightly at the burn that ran the length of his ribs, from under his arms to his abdomen; where more sharp lines of black now donned his pale skin, an addiction that he had gained during his years at Shino Academy. At first he had seen them as badges of achievement, reminders of how far he had come since his rebirth into the Rukongai's 78th District - _Inuzuri_, but then everything around him started to unravel. When events began unfolding and he had no longer had control over them, it became a tether for him, something that he could still control, a pain that he would allow to reach his core and not leave him vulnerable and broken in the aftermath. A shield, a mask, some form of protection for him to cling to and hide behind. So now, every time something occurred that wounded him to the point that he just wanted to break down and scream his frustrations, every time he would begin to flounder beneath the turbulence of emotion, and every time he sought out some form of release, he sealed it all away behind the thick dark markings.

They were fierce repellents, a making him look dangerous and deter people from growing close to him. Hiding that desperate little street urchin he had once been, the child who so wanted to belong and be accepted, underneath sharp and jagged points. But he was still there; the child that he thought had matured into the man he was now, the child that, in so many ways, he still was, still terrified and distrusting and just waiting for the remaining stability in his steadily contracting world to come crumbling about his ears. Fighting and pushing and rejecting everything that could threaten his corner in this world.

Renji sighed and leaned his back to the smooth bark, lips tightened slightly when the cool papery texture of the bark brushed his distressed flesh as he moved. Folding his arms behind his head, Renji allowed his body to sag lower as his lashes slid down, his breathing evened out gradually and he relaxed into a light doze.

A doze that was abruptly interrupted less than a few minutes into it, by a familiar voice that floated up to him from beneath his branch.

'Hey Renji,' Izuru tilted his face toward the lounging redhead; he had been searching for his temperamental friend since the sun had risen that morning. In his uninjured hand, he carried a wrapped package consisting of a couple of small woven baskets and a water gourd; while his wrapped hand rose in a greeting 'What are you doing all the way up there?'

Parting a single eye and tilting his chin down toward the blonde below, catching a glimpse of the bandaged hand that waved at him and chilling him to his gut, Renji grunted dismissively at him before he turned his head away. Izuru felt his smile waver at the not-so-subtle snub but he remained there, still clutching the knotted cloth.

'Come down already. I brought-'

'Go away, Izuru.'

Izuru felt his voice dry up in his throat. Renji's tone held no anger, but was thick with remorse and heavy with exhaustion. The blonde had always been able to handle Renji in any mood. From his over the top antics; where he would simply shrug off his playful punches and kicks as he tried to bully Izuru into awkward pranks with the easy nature of an older brother. He could handle the overtly emotional outbursts, the volumes that the rich booming voice could reach as he shouted down his comrades when he thought that they were acting like idiots. He could handle Renji's usual smug and self-confident attitude, he knew when to stoke the fires and boast those same confidences when his resolve wavered as well as when he needed a sharp word or two to rein his ego back into check. But to see him like this, a sad shadow of the young man he knew him to be, Izuru had no idea how to deal with this.

'Come on Renji. You know me better than that. I'm not going to just go away because you tell me to.' Izuru chuckled, pressing his back to the trunk of the tree and allowing his heels to slide forwards until he found himself sitting in the grass. 'Besides, it's not like you own the Division's training grounds, now is it? It's nice and cool here, ideal place for me to take my lunch.'

A soft '_tch' _drifted down from the branches above him; followed by a sulky _'do whatever the hell you want' _and Izuru felt his lips twitch though it was his eyes that smiled. He carefully untied the knotted cloth around the two woven baskets that he had brought with him and removed the lid from the top most one. A warm and welcoming aroma of _yakisoba_ suddenly filled the air, caught in a sudden breeze the scent was quickly carried to Renji's nose. His stomach gave a subtle twist of eagerness at the delicious smell, reminding him that he hadn't eaten yet today. Carefully Renji slid his gaze toward the movement below without moving his head and watched as Izuru moved that basket to one side and then lifted the lid from the other revealing _gyoza_.

Now Renji's mouth tried to water. He was fond of _gyoza, _particularly when it was made by Izuru, who happened to be a rather good cook.

Izuru carefully picked through the dish with deliberate poise. 'Oh dear, I seem to have made more than I thought, there is no way that I could eat all this by myself.' He rolled his eyes toward the brooding Reaper in the tree, the Reaper that he knew was watching him carefully, Izuru delicately pinched a mouthful of rice and grilled salmon between chopsticks and filled his mouth, closing his eyes the blonde man relished the flavours of the food, putting on a good show for his stubborn audience.

Renji's traitorous belly gurgled and a soft groan escaped his lips, partially echoing his stomachs complaints and partially berating the offending organ for betraying his current state. Izuru chuckled and swallowed before leaning forward and snagging a _gyoza _stuffed with cabbage, 'If you're hungry you can join me, I have plenty for us both.' He offered and popped the folded dumpling into his mouth and chewed.

Folding his arms over his chest, Renji scoffed. 'I'm not hungry.' His stomach protested the statement immediately, roaring its argument so loudly that Renji's eyes widened in surprise and he almost swore that he saw the shadows of muscles flinching around his middle.

Izuru choked on both his laughter as well as the half chewed dumpling. Slamming his palm against his chest in an effort to dislodge the blockade of food, he coughed, his eyes squeezed so tightly shut that tears gathered in the corners, wetting his lashes. After a minute or two Izuru's coughing fit faded and his breathing grew shallow and easier to control, he groped toward the gourd that was sitting beside his baskets and took a mouthful of water to soothe the fire in his chest. 'So you're not hungry, huh?' He wheezed, brushing a tear from his cheek. 'You're always hungry. Now stop being so stubborn and come and join me for some lunch.'

For several long moments Renji simply scowled darkly at his blonde friend, making no effort to even move. Izuru took another mouthful of water before raising his blue eyes to observe the other young man, picking out a new dumpling and opening his mouth to reissue the invitation when he noticed Renji's eyes soften and his cheeks puff in a heavy breath. 'Fine, if you insist.' Twisting his hips, Renji slipped off of the branch and dropped.

The jarring impact was easily absorbed by his muscles, as with all Soul Reapers long drops were not fatal; especially not when one could manipulate his reiatsu to cushion his landing. He barely even noticed the minor shock waves that raced through his limbs before stomping over to Izuru who was holding out a pair of chopsticks as he munched on the second dumpling since his choking fit. He swiped the utensils with murmured '_thanks'_ and dropped unceremoniously to the ground beside him. Leaning forward as he dug the chopsticks as deeply as he could into the _yakisoba _and shovelled a large mouthful past his lips and chewed.

The pair sat in silence as they ate for a few minutes before Izuru tapped Renji's bicep with the water gourd. Cheeks filled and jaw working, Renji shook his head before swallowing and leaned over to crudely spear two dumplings on the tapered points of his chopsticks.

'For someone insisting that they weren't hungry, you sure are making steady work on the food, Abarai.' Izuru laughed as he dug into the sticky rice dish again, cupping his palm beneath the chopsticks as he spoke, careful not to drop anything down his _shihakusho_ as it made the journey from dish to mouth.

Renji swallowed hard and swiped the back of a hand across his mouth, dislodging one of several wayward grains of rice from his chin before snatching up the water gourd and gulping a couple of mouthfuls. 'I haven't eaten all day and cleaning up after induction drills is tough work.' He groaned and snagged a couple more dumplings before Izuru could get his chopsticks around one, quickly shoving them into his mouth and chewed just enough that he could talk around the mush. 'Who'd have thought that the snot nosed little punks could do that much damage and make so much mess.'

Izuru shook his head and peered at Renji through pale lashes. 'You sound like an old man Renji, griping like that. They're still learning their limitations. Which is something that _you_ are still learning yourself.'

Snapping his head round, Renji felt the rumblings of a low growl begin at the back of his throat, trying to claw itself past his lips until he swallowed both the dumplings and his annoyance. Izuru was right, no matter what Renji thought, he was still learning. His eyes flicked briefly to the wrapped hand as it lay cradled in Izuru's lap while he ate and guilt squeezed his throat. Barely a year into active duty and he thought he knew everything. He sneered at orders when he was instructed to take a partner out into the field, he questioned the choice to fall back and retreat even when a senior Officer instructed him to do so. Hell, he had even abandoned his assigned team at least once when separated from his two friends, though he had only done so when the news came through that it was Momo's or Izuru's group who had been ambushed and were being overpowered by Hollows. He had no other choice. His loyalty to Momo and Izuru would always override his obedience. It was instinctive for him to look after his own, it always had been.

Izuru slid a worried eye over to his friend and watched as his jaw worked despite the lack of food occupying his mouth. He looked as though he were contemplating the last words seriously, either dealing with a rush of irritation or struggling with acceptance of his flaws. Suddenly Renji's back snapped upwards, punching his arms into a long stretch before he flopped backward into the grass with a sigh and closed his eyes.

Izuru felt the worry fade and smiled gently, it was nice when Renji was relaxed like this; he enjoyed the calm smooth output of his reiatsu this way, instead of the wild and almost painful punches of it when the Reaper was worked up. His cool blue orbs travelled the sharp paths of black that now decorated Renji's ribs, he noted the red blush that surrounded them and he leaned over his knees. 'New ones?'

'Hmm?' The voice sounded drowsy, the combination of hard work and food taking a toll on him.

'Those, on your ribs. Are those new?'

'Oh.' A pause, and then a sigh. 'Yeah, they're new.'

'Do they hurt? They look a little red.' A cool finger prodded at them gingerly.

Renji took a sharp intake of breath and cracked one eye into a narrow glare. 'If they look it then why are you poking them?' Despite the initial sting of the digit making contact with his inflamed skin, he appreciated the cool waves that soothed, the pain retreating to a dim flicker. Breathy murmurs floated to his ears, though he couldn't dissect the words or their meaning, he did vaguely recognize the speed and rhythm. Turning his opened eye to the light touches, Renji noticed the delicate mauve glow of a healing _kido,_ and he uttered a soft noise of gratitude.

'Well now, isn't this a pleasant little scene.' a voice drawled gently. It was too soft and too soothing.

Izuru's fingers leapt away from Renji's warm skin as though he'd been caught in an embarrassing and compromising position. Craning his neck and confirming his fears, Renji actually had to stifle a shudder as he propped himself onto his elbows, turned his head and faced the strange twisted smirk of Gin Ichimaru. 'Good afternoon, boys.'

Izuru's face immediately lit up in delight as his eyes moved from that of his friend to that of his Lieutenant. 'Good afternoon Lieuten- ah, I mean, Captain Ichimaru.' Izuru fairly hurled himself to his feet and dropped into a low, sweeping bow of greeting, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the high ranking Reaper; whose smirk carved a deeper crease upon his face. Nor did Renji miss the enthusiasm; though he reacted with a soft click of his tongue and an almost invisible eye roll as he hauled himself beside his friend.

'Come now, Kira-kun, you flatter me with such a gracious greeting. Lieutenant is still perfectly fine, I am not yet in command of Division three.' Ichimaru's voice held a note of affection before hardened and narrowed eyes shifted from the folded blonde and snatched up Renji's line of focus.

Renji felt his spine instinctively snap upright, his shoulders held stiff and his chin held slightly higher, almost as though trying to add a couple of centimetres to his already impressive height. Ichimaru always made his heart flutter like a skittish rabbit behind his ribs, his skin crawled and itched as though insects swarmed his flesh, he wasn't sure why but standing face to face with his Lieutenant felt like a punch to his gut. His tensed body would not allow him to bow, would not allow him to display proper behaviour and manners to this man; he would not prostrate himself before Gin Ichimaru, not by his own accord.

Gin simply twitched an eyebrow in a wordless challenge and threat to the disrespectful behaviour, and Renji instantly felt himself crumple over clumsily. 'Good afternoon, Sir.' He grated the words with some effort before righting himself again. The challenging expression had vanished, yet the cold tinge to the smirk remained.

'And a good afternoon to you too, Abarai-_chan_.'

Renji flinched under the barbed honorific attached to his name and the sharper tone that carried the words. His rusted orbs flicked toward Izuru to see if he had picked up on their Superiors obvious taunt. He hadn't, or if he had, he simply ignored it. Izuru's eyes betrayed nothing but his joy and pride that the former Lieutenant- now Captain- had graced them with his presence. His lips moved and his blue eyes danced animatedly as he began a rushed tirade of nonsense and small talk to which Gin would smile and encourage the continuation of the conversation with a well-placed chuckle or sentence, all the while he watched the redhead carefully.

Renji felt trapped. He was pinned between his friend's excitable ramblings and the measured gaze of his superior. Finally Gin's own lips parted and he leaned in close, Renji visibly flinched at the bold invasion of his personal space as Ichimaru raised a hand toward his bared torso. 'My, my, Renji. What are these?' The pad of his index finger skimmed the sharp, still pink edges over the younger Reapers ribs. 'Why, they make you look positively ferocious, almost bordering on feral. I know I would be trembling if I were to run into you when I am alone. One might think you to be some rogue invader from the Rukongai if they didn't know any better.' His hand shot upwards and before either Izuru or Renji could object, Ichimaru had snagged the hair tie that piled the tangled red locks on top of his head and pulled.

Strands of deep crimson cascaded to Renji's shoulders and Gin stepped back; seemingly pleased with his handiwork. 'Now then, don't you look wonderfully barbaric? You would fit quite comfortably with those other ruffians in Division Eleven'

Renji's whole body tensed at the threat thinly veiled amongst the words that could easily be seen as a passing comment. _Just what was Gin implying? Was he warning him?_

Renji cast his gaze to his feet, considering the statement warily. Gin knew something, something important involving him and Division Eleven, but what exactly? He didn't notice Gin leaning in, careful to obstruct Izuru's view, and close enough that warm breath ruffled the short red wisps that framed his ear, his fingers twisted tightly into his hair and gripped. 'Have you noticed? Our little Kira-kun is wounded, the poor boy. It is not a fatal injury, mind, but severe enough that he is unable to even accompany routine patrols simply because he is unable to hold onto his Zanpakutou. Could you imagine what could happen if he stumbled upon an intruder? The poor thing could be killed.' He smirked as Renji's eyes closed and his shoulders drooped forward, his reiatsu flickering a little weaker at the words. 'Ah, so it was _your_ doing. A bandaged wrist and hand after a practice session with you, and yet, he insisted that he was clumsy, that he fell. But now-' His fingers tightened in the scarlet locks and Renji hissed. 'You'll want to play a little more gently with your toys in the future. You practically scream out your guilt in your reiatsu, you need to learn to control that.' Renji opened his eyes into a scowl, Gin's fingers loosened and he moved his palm over the area where the strands had pulled painfully when trapped in his fist. Making it seem as though he were merely ruffling the young man's hair in an affectionate gesture as he whispered the masked threat clearly and directly into his ear. 'The good Captain is quickly losing his patience with you. You have become an obstacle to his ideals. Consider this as your final warning.'

Releasing his hold, Ichimaru turned and the fake friendly smile returned to his face as he walked past Izuru and away from the two young men. 'Bye-bye now, boys, and remember, play nicely.'

The words, the strange feeling that the man always stirred up in him churned around in Renji's belly, a fist balled in his chest and something in his mind snapped. With a confused and strangled roar of anger, tinged with fear, he burst forward, snatching up his katana as he streaked past Izuru who simply blinked, frozen in surprise at the volatile reaction.

'Renji! No! Don't do this! RENJI!' Izuru didn't recognize the voice, the shrill and desperate cry that followed his friend, but he recognized the burn in his throat.

Feeling his reiatsu flare as he ran, Renji moved faster than he had known he could. His spirit energy almost appeared to be propelling him along in his strides. Raising his Zanpakutou and curving it over his shoulder and tightening his fists around the hilt Renji swung with all his might. His lips curved as he felt the blade bite into the shoulder of Ichimaru's _kosode_, the violent tremor jarring his wrists. _'I gotcha, you sneaky bastard_.'

The sound of steel rang sweetly as Gin drew his Shinso and countered Renji's thrust. 'Well now, is this the way that you treat your Lieutenant? Such a disrespectful child we have in Division Five,' He clicked his tongue in mock scolding and shook his head slowly. 'What are you teaching these boys, Aizen? This will never do.' Gin pressed back and flung the younger swordsman from his feet with both his strength and measured blast of his own reiatsu, chuckling as a pained gasp burst from the redhead's lips when he hit the ground hard enough to skid through the dirt and to lose his grasp on his Zanpakutou's hilt.

Struggling to flip himself onto his elbows, Renji dragged ragged, soothing breaths to quell the fire that raged in his chest. His newly tattooed flesh, despite Izuru's healing kido, screamed desperately for him to lie still as he whimpered like a kicked puppy.

'_Damnit, boy! Stop snivelling and get up!' _A broken voice boomed in his mind, the words echoing painfully so that he more felt than heard them. Then the voice changed, it lightened to a rasping lisp. _'Stop whimpering like a weakling and face him!'_

Scowling darkly as his nails raked the earth and he pulled his hands into determined fists, the red head drew his feet under his hips and rose unsteadily to a wide legged stance. His lips pulled back from his teeth slightly in a grimace and his pain bright eyes danced in a glare from under dark lashes.

'Tenacious little brawler, aren't we Abarai-_chan_?' Gin smirked, his lashes parting slightly to better observe the young recruit as he wobbled once. 'Are you sure you wish to continue playing with the big boys? I won't go easy on you.' Again he hurled out a carefully controlled wave of his own spiritual pressure as intimidation.

Forcing his fingers to hold his weapon again Renji whirled and glared at his former Lieutenant. A stubborn smirk clawed its way awkwardly onto his lips as the stronger reiatsu crashed around him. 'I wouldn't want you to, Sir. And _I _have no plans to go easy on _you _either.'

Gin threw his head back and laughed. Not his usual throaty chuckle, but a loud and mocking bray. The laughter ended as suddenly as it began and the narrowed eyes of Gin Ichimaru hardened instantly. 'Wonderful.'

Izuru tensed, his chest tightened in horror and real fear for his friend. The dark light that sparked in Gin's eyes scared him. The brash and pig-headed behaviour of Renji terrified him. Closing his eyes, the blonde man slowly sank to his knees clutching his head in his hands, fingers twisting around the pale strands in a desperate attempt to cling to something that made sense to him. Why were they fighting? He just didn't understand. Renji had been there with him when Gin slaughtered a half dozen Hollow's in a single strike, so why was he attacking the man? Someone was going to end up losing, end up getting hurt or worse.

Steel on steel reached his ears and the young man could only imagine the results from the clash and Izuru Kira curled in deeper on himself.

Reiatsu pulsed along the hilt in his palm, its steel took on a red sheen as it rippled and stretched, desperately trying to release its Shikai form. Renji snarled furiously, partly because of Gin's smirk pressed so close into his face and partly because of a drop of salt laced sweat plunking into his eye.

'My, you are persistent aren't you, Abarai-chan? You really are trying to cut me.' He swept his gaze over the warping blade in the hands of the young Reaper, his smirk spreading wider as he observed the fluctuating weapon with predatory interest. 'Ah, Shikai release. You haven't even learned your Zanpakutou's name and yet you still try to force it. You are such an impatient child.'

Renji felt his eyes narrow; sliding his lead foot forwards as his energy forced more of his strength into his sword. The blade had stopped warping now and settled into a fast vibration, the air around it beginning to hum.

'Can you hear it, Abarai-chan? Your Zanpakutou is roaring. I think he wants to meet you.'

Renji's pupils flickered in surprise and strained his ears. The booming voice and the hissing lisp, both were shattering the still air around his sword, volume increasing until they reached an explosive crescendo. _'Roar…!'_

Excitement coursed through Renji's veins. He was so close to the release; he knew he had to be. Even now, he could feel it, raw power bubbling inside his chest. As he waited for the name to come to him, Gin pressed in closer still. Rusted orbs flicked along the shimmering blade, pleading with it to tell him, to help him. But it never came, he still wasn't ready and his desperate pleading turned to desperate fear.

'If you so badly want to see a Shikai, then I'll show you mine.' Gin whispered in a voice so low that Renji shuddered; it almost felt like the words were oozing over his skin like venom. Fist wrapping around a handful of shihakusho, Gin locked his elbow and thrust, causing Renji to stumble. A heel shot out, hooked around the back of the younger man's knee and a wild, unrestrained blow of reiatsu slammed him down into the ground without mercy, pinning him. Renji choked, both blood and a second cry rushed over his lips, and again cursed his own weakness, mentally berating himself until a foot planted itself upon his sternum. 'Heh,' Gin snickered at the frantic struggling beneath his foot and ground his heel down. 'Are you comfortable down there, Abarai-chan? I do so want you to enjoy meeting Shinso.'

Renji went rigid. He wanted to scowl, to meet Gin's eye with defiance, but he couldn't. He couldn't suppress the terror that rolled off of him in crushing waves, he couldn't stop the quivering whimpers that dribbled from his lips nor could he hide the trembling in his body as the order finally came.

'Pierce his flesh, Shinso!'

* * *

**Authors Note: 2**

I have plans to write the whole Aizen/Gin conversation that lead to the threat to Renji in this as a short one-shot. I would have added it here except for two reasons.

This is one of my longer chapters as it is, most chapters I write (including AN's are around 3000 words, this is already 5,391) and to add the conversation in and have it make sense would probably be another 4000 words. Making it waaaay too long for me to try to proof read and post in a reasonable space of time. This update has already taken over a week to write.

And two. I need to actually sit down and draft the conversation. I have ideas as to why the characters did what they did and to explain them in a restricted time frame within this story I would lose far too much plot. And besides, I want to use it as a writing exercise, and I think both Gin and Aizen deserve a stand-alone story. This is a Renji centric story.

Anyways, a little bit of a cliff hanger and I played with Renji's reasons for his tattoos, although I don't recall them being confirmed as rewards for his achievements so, eh.

Read and review.

-Voice


End file.
